


Il lungo cammino della nuova  era

by Ifispark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifispark/pseuds/Ifispark
Summary: Basata sulla fine della sesta stagione di GOT non tiene conto della settima. Solo uno dei tanti finali con cui noi fan ci intratteniamo mentre Martin se la prende comoda.





	1. Edd l'Addolorato

EDD L'ADDOLORATO

 

Quando Edd la vede per la prima volta nel cortile del Castello Nero non può non pensare che è la donna più bella che abbia mai visto: anche spaventata e sola e triste come è, con i capelli sporchi e fradici di neve e il viso sporco di quelle che sembrano lacrime asciugate fin troppe volte, anche così dimessa riesce a colpirlo come l'alba sulla neve pura oltre la barriera.  
Quando Jon la vede Edd lo sente bloccarsi completamente al suo fianco, come ghiaccio, immobile e percosso dall'interno, come la barriera stessa quando un fulmine la colpisce.  
Edd ha visto Jon ad Hardhome ed ha visto Jon respingere centomila bruti con mille uomini dalla cima della barriera, ma non ha mai visto Jon così, tutto il cortile del Castello Nero sembra pensarlo perchè tutto si ferma per un lungo momento, gli uomini dimentichi di qualunque cosa stessero facendo adesso fissano il risorto Lord Comandante che scende le scale; poi con un singhiozzo quasi impercettibile lei gli si butta tra le braccia e lui la prende e per la prima volta da prima che cavalcasse a nord con Jorah Mormont Edd vede Jon sincero e commosso e vulnerabile ed è qualcosa che lascia il cortile del Castello Nero silenzioso per parecchi minuti.  
Parecchi minuti in cui Jon tiene tra le sue braccia la donna più bella del mondo e non dice assolutamente niente, poi la mette giù, la tiene gentilmente per le spalle e chiede  
-Sei ferita?- lei scuote la testa, presenta in fretta i suoi compagni, una gigantessa bionda di nome Brienne di Tarth e un bambolotto imbranato che si chiama Podrick Payne, Jon non ascolta una parola, guarda solo lei e sembra incapace di lasciarla, la trascina su per le scale e improvvisamente ritorna a essere il Lord Comandante. Ordina che sia portata una tinozza e preparato un bagno nella stanza del lord comandante, dove il fuoco è sempre acceso. Presto la gigantessa bionda passa a un attonito stuart delle cucine un abito da Lady di buona fattura ma sudicio fino all'inverosimile, Edd pensa che è la prima volta che qualcuno ha lavato un abito da Lady alla Barriera.  
In attesa che quelle maniche a losanga si asciughino Jon pesca per quella che si è rivelata essere la sua sorellastra Sansa una vecchia tunica del vecchio orso, grande abbastanza per fare quattro abiti da Lady, Sansa la indossa con una corda intorno alla vita e sembra un maestro travestito da donna. Poi le danno un mantello e una ciotola di zuppa e la lasciano da sola con suo fratello.  
Quella notte Jon dà ordine di sistemare Sansa in quella che era la vecchia camera dello stuart personale del lord comandante, carica che non esiste più e nessuno vuole rimpiazzare dopo Olly. Così la piccola stanza comunicante con quella di Jon Snow diventa quella di Lady Sansa Stark e nessuno osa replicare perchè dopo che Jon ha sconfitto la morte sotto gli occhi di tutti nemmeno l'imbecille più dannato oserebbe sfidarlo.  
La gigantessa di nome Brienne, invece, sceglie la stanza davanti a quella di Ed, mezzo corridoio più giù di quella di Sansa, il bambolotto trova posto in uno dei molti dormitori vuoti e tutti se ne vanno a dormire per vedere un altro giorno, sai che fortuna.  
Se almeno dormissero.  
E' un urlo straziante quello che lacera la notte nel corridoio del lord comandante, Edd cade quasi dal letto, raggiunge il pugnale che tiene accanto a sè e cerca di capire cosa succede alla luce del fuoco morente. Un altro urlo dilania la notte  
-I cani!! I canii!!- sì, i cani stanno ululando e abbiando nel canile del castello, come quasi sempre fanno i cani senza nessuna ragione al mondo, ma qualcuno sembra esserne terribilmente spaventato, una donna...prima che possa finire il pensiero Edd è fuori dalla porta, in tempo per vedere la gigantessa gettarsi nel corridoio con la spada sguainata.  
Sono entrambi in ritardo.  
Jon Snow è già nella camera di Sansa, siede sul suo letto, sussurra e le tiene una mano mentre con l'altra fa scivolare una ciocca di capelli madidi dietro il suo orecchio.  
La donna più bella del mondo è un pasticcio di lacrime e singhiozzi, Edd chiude la porta mentre Brienne lo guarda come per dire  
"Avremo fatto bene?"  
A Edd non frega niente se hano fatto bene o male, nessuno che grida in quel modo va lasciato da solo per la notte.  
O per le notti a venire.  
Lady Sansa Stark grida quasi ogni notte, una volta sono i cani, una volta è una cosa chiamata Porta della Luna a terrorizzarla, ma le notti peggiori sono quando semplicemente piange e supplica qualcuno  
"Ti prego no, ti prego no, ti prego no"la sua voce è quella di una inconsolabile bambina molto piccola e strappa il cuore di Ed, anche se onestamente non credeva che ci fosse più nulla da strappare.  
Dopo le prime tre o quattro notti, però, lui e la gigantessa non si alzano più.  
Adesso quando la donna più bella del mondo grida o piange nella notte Edd apre gli occhi e attende, non conta mai più di 100 prima che la porta del Lord Comandante si apra e i passi di Jon risuonino nel corridoio, poi Edd sente la sua voce, la sua voce profonda, mai così morbida prima, che sussurra a Sansa di svegliarsi, che è solo un incubo, che va tutto bene e che lui la proteggerà.  
A volte Edd pensa "fottuto illuso", a volte si addormenta e basta.  
I suoi fratelli che vivono nei normali dormitori non devono avere nessuna idea che la Lady Fuggitiva stia soffrendo tanto. Durante il giorno Sansa, quando non fa piani di guerra con Jon, siede presso il fuoco della grande sala cucendo stoffe misteriose che la sua gigantessa ha comprato a città della talpa, è silenziosa e non si lamenta mai, nemmeno quando per cena le servono una lingua bollita senza salsa, ha un piccolo sorriso per tutti e Edd è abbastanza certo che la metà dei suoi fratelli sia innamorato di lei, forse lo sarebbe anche lui se credesse a qualcosa di stupido come l'amore.  
Col tempo i suoi incubi diventano meno frequenti, per quando lei e Jon lasciano il castello nero per il vasto mondo Edd non la sente strillare da una settimana ed è anche più sana adesso, la pelle liscia, il viso pieno, è così bella quando sale sul suo cavallo col suo vestito nuovo che Edd la ricorda vividamente per mesi e mesi mentre cerca di essere un Lord Comandante appena decente.

Quando la rivede però, quasi tre anni dopo, nel Parco degli Dei di Grande Inverno, lei gli toglie il fiato tutto da capo.  
L'inverno è bruscamente finito da tre giri di luna, gli estranei sono stati ricacciati a un migliaio di leghe più a nord e proprio là, mille leghe più a nord della prima la nuova barriera sta sorgendo a opera di Brandon Stark, il lord spezzato.  
I morti sono stati migliaia, ma c'è il disgelo, persino in quello che era una volta il nord della barriera, dove affiorano zolle di terra verde e gentile dopo migliaia di anni di duro ghiaccio, la guerra è vinta, la primavera è arrivata e re Aegon regna sui sette regni, tutti vogliono festeggiare e quale migliore occasione delle nozze di un re?  
Re Aegon, che Edd si può ancora permettere di chiamare Jon in privato è in piedi a dieci passi da lui con indosso, sulle brache di lana finissima, la più elegante tunica di velluto nero che Edd abbia mai visto, sul petto il metalupo bianco rampante affronta l'altrettanto bianco drago a tre teste, gli occhi delle bestie sono fatti coi rubini di suoi padre reaghar.  
Sulla sua fronte splendono gli altri rubini ritrovati incastonati regolarmente nella semplice corona d'argento che è l'unica che il nuovo re abbia mai indossato.  
La regina Danearys sta in piedi accanto a Samwell Tarly che officerà le nozze, indossa un raffinatissimo abito di velluto viola chiaro e un mantello della più fine lana intessuta d'argento sul quale scendono i suoi capelli, trattenuti dalla corona con le tre teste di drago, una fila di stendardi col lupo e il drago bianchi in campo nero tremolano alla luce delle migliaia di torce che ardono nel parco degli dei di fronte alla fila di stendardi bianchi col lupo grigio in attesa della sposa, il cui gruppo è assai più sparuto. Arya Stark, vestita come sempre da uomo, in un finissimo panciotto di lana grigia fa bella mostra di sè vicino a Lord Manderly mentre a Gendry Baratheon, novello sposo proprio di Arya, è andato l'onore di reggere lo stendardo storico di casa Stark, così antico che veniva conservato nelle cripte ed era per questo sopravvissuto alla distruzione dei Bolton. Anche il nano di Lannister è dalla parte della sposa "sono stato io il primo ad averla sposata dopotutto", ha detto mentre gli invitati si sistemavano "quindi sono un suo parente" e tutta la delegazione di Dorne: la principessa Arianne e le serpi delle sabbie sopravvissute alla guerra tutte in pesanti abiti di panno e velluto rossi, arancioni e gialli e mantelli corti di pelli di lince e tigre, al castello nero si diceva che i contadini si fossero radunati lungo le strade per veder passare questo strano gruppo di principesse ed Edd può capirlo, è abbastanza sicuro che nessun Dorniano sia mai stato stupido abbastanza da spingersi fino a Grande Inverno.  
Ma questo è il matrimonio del re, del figlio di Reahagar Targaryen: l'inizio di una nuova era in cui il drago rinato sotto il segno del lupo governerà i sette regni e le terre strappate agli estranei, nessuno ha osato mancare, poco importa quanto questo lo abbia portato lontano da casa e tutti sono maledettamente più eleganti di lui.  
Edmure Tully e la sua nuova insignificante moglie di casa Hightower, Brienne di Thart, Davos Seaworth, Lyanna Mormont e Tormund Giantsbane con un nuovo spettacolare abito di pelliccia, persino i Dotraki hanno pettinato e rifatto le loro trecce e le portano sui loro nuovi abiti di cuoio conciato, tra loro spicca il nuovo Lord di Altogiardino, il capo più ringhioso di tutti i dotraki con la sua fidanzata, una lontanissima parente dei Tyrell che sembra un po' una pescivendola spaurita.  
E poi ecco Bran lo spezzato sulla sua lettiga retta da due delle sue guardie, ogni volta che si trova alla sua presenza Edd cerca di ignorare la soggezione profonda che prova per il lord storpio di Grande Inverno, per quella sua moglie delle paludi che è armata persino in quel preciso momento, per i suoi occhi che sembrano vedere più di qualsiasi occhio umano dovrebbe vedere.  
E dietro di lui viene la sposa, in un abito di seta cruda immacolata intessuta in fili d'argento, i bordi delle maniche e dell'ampia scollatura rivestiti del più morbido ermellino, così come di pelli di ermellino è fatto il suo mantello fermato sulla sua gola da una spilla d'argento a forma di metalupo .  
I capelli rossi della Lady sono acconciati in due semplici trecce, alla moda delle antiche regine del nord e spiccano sul suo abito luminoso come fiamme sulla neve pura, Edd sospetta per un secondo che sia stata la sua fidanzata ad ispirare a Jonh il motto dei nuovi Targaryen "Ghiaccio e Fuoco" perchè è questo che sembra Sansa Stark mentre avanza nel Parco degli dei di Grande Inverno, splendida come la neve più pura, ammaliante quanto il fuoco, solida come il gigantesco albero del cuore, l'unico gioiello che porta a parte la spilla del mantello è uno dei rubini dell'armatura di Raeghar che Jon le ha donato all'annuncio del fidanzamento, lo porta sulla fronte, attraversato dal più sottile filo d'argento.  
Edd ha visto probabilmente alcune tra le peggiori cose che un uomo può vedere e Sansa Stark con le sue trecce, i suoi meravigliosi occhi e le sue labbra leggermente tremanti il giorno del suo matrimonio è la cosa più bella che Edd abbia mai visto.  
E poi le parole sono pronunciate e Sansa risponde "sì", il re tende la sua mano, Sansa vi poggia la sua e in un minuto la Lady di Grande Inverno è diventata Sansa Targaryen, regina degli andali e dei primi uomini, sposa di Aegon, che tutti sperano abbia un regno prospero e pacifico quanto il primo del suo nome.  
La festa è lussuosa e in pieno stile norreno, al tavolo alto gli sposi siedono tra Danaerys e Bran Stark e tutti bevono e mangiano fino ad avere la testa pesante.  
Non c'è nessuna cerimonia della messa a letto tuttavia, gli uomini si limitano ad accompagnare Jon nel suo spogliatoio e le donne Sansa per un ultima ridda di battute e scherzi che non diventano mai davvero pesanti, nemmeno da parte di Tormund, Edd sospetta che tutti loro temano la possibilità che Jonh decida di punire l'impertinenza a suon di pugni e tutti ricordano la breve dolorosa parentesi di Sansa come Lady Bolton, motivo per cui nessuno si stupisce dei riguardi che Jonh sta portando alla sua nuova moglie.  
Tutti gli invitati sono invitati a rimanere a festeggiare il matrimonio per i tre mesi successivi e nessuno rifiuta. Il re conduce gli uomini alla caccia al lupo e la regina Sansa ospita merende e gruppi di ricamo nei giardini coperti di Grande Inverno, a volte la coppia conduce gite nei dintorni del castello, memorabile quella alle tombe dei primi uomini e ogni sera c'è un banchetto, ma nessun torneo, Edd ha sentito dire al re che quelle "sono cose da signorine del sud". Gli invitati bevono, mangiano, dormono e pianificano matrimoni.  
I più attivi sono sicuramente i Dotraki: ben quattro finiscono fidanzati con altrettante figlie spaurite di prestigiose case dell'altopiano. L'unica a non stupirsene è la regina Danerys "L'Altopiano è la cosa più simile al mare dotraki che esista in Westeros, mi sembra una fine naturale".  
Un altro incredibile matrimonio è quello tra Tormund e Lady Nym, a celebrarlo è un divertito re Aegon in persona, nel parco degli dei di Grande Inverno e quella notte tutti sentono le loro attività di novelli sposi, alla fine persino Lord Edd l'Addolorato di Castello Nero trova una fidanzata nella figlia dai capelli verdi di Lord Manderly: sembrava appropritato per uno come lui che aveva visto le peggiori stronzate avere una moglie con i capelli da pesce.  
Quando Jon lo scopre gli fa delle sentite congratulazioni  
-Ti sposo io!  
-Ma tu non cavalcherai a sud?- come molti altri Edd è convinto che alla fine dei festeggiamenti Aegon cavalcherà a Sud per sedere accanto a sua zia sul trono di spade e cominciare la ricostruzione di Approdo del Re.  
-Forse un giorno, per mettere mio figlio sul trono di spade, ma non prima.  
-Tuo figlio? Tu sei stato incoronato sul trono di spade e adesso cosa farai, resterai a Grande Inverno?  
-Abbi pazienza fino a stasera e saprai tutto.  
Quella sera sono passati tre giri di luna dal matrimonio e a metà dell'ultimo banchetto re Aegon e la Regina dei draghi si alzano in piedi contemporaneamente e tutta la sala tace.  
-Come sapete la guerra è finita, abbastanza a lungo per permetterci di combinare un bel po' di matrimoni almeno!- la risata è fragorosa e la lingua di Tormund saetta nella bocca di Lady Nym in un modo che Edd preferirebbe non vedere.- Come sapete la nostra lotta contro gli Estranei ha ingrandito il nostro mondo, mio cugino Bran ricostruisce la Barriera molte leghe più a nord della precedente e dove sorgeva il Forte della Notte il disgelo ha già rilevato molti acri di terra fertile, il castello è raso al suolo, ovviamente, ma Bran si è già messo al lavoro: dove sorgeva il Forte della Notte con le sue storie orribili sorgerà il mio nuovo castello. Il mio amico Edd, lord del Castello Nero mi ha oggi fatto capire che molti di voi si aspettavano che io cavalcassi a sud con mia zia, ma così non sarà. Quando io e Danerys Targaryen ci siamo incontrati sul Tridente e quando la mia vera discendenza ci è stata rivelata abbiamo concordato che il mondo non deve rimanere quello che è sempre stato. Io sono convinto che mia zia sia l'ultimo vero sangue del drago e la sua riconquista del nostro continente dimostra che il trono di spade e la fortezza rossa le appartengono e sarà lei a sedervi, non io. Io sono un drago cresciuto in mezzo ai lupi ed è l'eredità della ragazza lupo, di mia madre di Lyanna che pesa maggiormente su di me, unita a quella dell'uomo che per anni ho creduto mio padre, Lord Eddard Stark ingiustamente decapitato come traditore ad Approdo del Re. In breve Lord e Lady, io appartengo al nord e non vivrò ad Approdo del re, ma alla nascente Fortezza del Fuoco. Le due fortezze, la fortezza rossa e la Fortezza del Fuoco governeranno il paese unite come una sola.  
La sala esplode in un boato.  
In qualche modo c'era da aspettarselo, Aegon Targaryen forse avrebbe cavalcato a sud...ma Jon Snow...lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Due giorni dopo Edd parte per il suo castello e il re gli fa l'onore di cavalcare con lui fino alla strada del re, Sansa è visibile sugli spalti del castello, accompagnata, come quasi sempre accade, da Ghost, tramutato dalla pace in un formidabile animale da compagnia.  
-Ci rivedremo per il tuo matrimonio con la figlia di Lord Manderly.  
.Aye. In un prossimo futuro ci saranno più matrimoni che pulci su un cane rognoso.  
-Ah lo so, tra quindici giorni la figlia di Tormund sposerà il vecchio Lord Glover, e tra qualche mese io e Sansa cavalchermo a sud per le nozze di Arianne Martell, non che ci tenga, ma mia moglie vuole vedere Dorne e Obara Sand sostiene che niente è come la caccia alla lince.  
-E quando tornerai a nord?  
-Non appena potrò, io appartengo al nord.- e per l'ennesima volta Edd vede sul volto di Jon quel qualcosa che non sapeva definire ma che adesso sa essere una naturale regalità.- Spero che la tua ragazza con i capelli verdi ti faccia felice quanto lo sono io, un giorno.  
Si stringono la mano, Jon volta il suo cavallo e torna verso Grande Inverno.  
Edd lo rivedrà ancora, con Sansa Stark sempre al braccio, a celebrazioni, feste del raccolto e altre occasioni: la regina dei draghi vivrà per ventisei lunghissimi anni prima di morire improvvisamente nel suo letto e Jon cavalcherà davvero a sud per mettere suo figlio Eddard, sul trono di spade.  
Edd morirà a un'età indecentemente avanzata quando suo figlio Jon fa già le funzioni di Lord del Castello nero da qualche anno e i capelli di sua moglie non sono più verdi ma bianchi come la neve, come la neve che aveva quasi sepolto Winterfell, tanti anni prima.


	2. Tormund

TORMUND  
Quando la ragazza giunge alla barriera Tormund è nel cortile e sta provando la nuova ascia che il fabbro del Castello Nero gli ha fatto. Dannati uomini del sud e il loro perfetto acciaio! Poi il corno suona, il portone si spalanca ed ecco un ragazzino, una donna baciata dal fuoco e una magnifica gigantessa bionda entrare nel castello, il ragazzino aiuta la donna a smontare, forse perchè il suo ridicolo vestito, così pieno di stoffa da tutte le parti, non le permette di stare a cavallo come si deve.  
Tutto il cortile li guarda in silenzio e poi Jon Snow compare sulla balconata, guarda la ragazza baciata dal fuoco e sembra essere stato colpito sulla testa da un gigante. Scende le scale con quello che sembra timore e poi abbraccia la ragazza col ridicolo vestito come se l'avesse attesa per anni nella disperazione.  
Tutto il cortile del castello nero è silenzioso.  
Già in serata, nella sala grande, le voci cominciano a girare.  
La ragazza non è una semplice ragazza ma una di queste Lady di cui si sente tanto parlare, è la sorella di Jon Snow pare o almeno i due condividono lo stesso padre, ed è stata sposata col tizio che ora possiede Winterfell, il castello dove Jon è cresciuto.  
Quelle mezze seghe dei corvi guardano la Lady baciata dal fuoco come se fossero tutti diventati imbecilli e Tormund può avere un certo rispetto per questo, la ragazza ha dei capelli davvero bellissimi e una pelle così perfetta come Tormund non ne aveva mai viste, ma è una cosina delicata che se ne va frusciando per il castello (o meglio dalla sala grande agli appartamenti del Lord Comandante perchè per prudenza Jon deve averle proibito di andare in luoghi isolati quando non c'è in giro anche lui o la gigantessa) e che, a quanto diceva quel ciccione dell'amico di Jon non aveva mai maneggiato nè pugnali, nè frecce, nè altro.  
-Come cazzo ha fatto ad arrivare a questa età?  
-Bè le Lady non hanno bisogno di maneggiare le armi.- dice il ciccione- Hanno padri e fratelli e guardie a proteggerle ed è considerato davvero disonorevole far loro del male.  
Sam avrà anche ragione ma Lady o no a questa qui è stato fatto del male a sufficienza, non c'è bisogno di ascoltare i pettegolezzi che dicono di tutto  
"E' una cagna Stark, troppo fiera per accettare un Bolton come marito" è il commento più frequente di quelli che odiano Jon Snow  
"Lord Bolton è un mostro e un animale, ha maltrattato la ragazza in tutti i modi possibili, c'è da stupirsi che sia sopravvissuta alla fuga".  
Tormund sa che la seconda è la storia vera, ha avuto abbastanza donne da riconoscerne una che soffre e anche se fosse meno furbo un pomeriggio si imbatte nella più incredibile delle scene, la Lady baciata dal fuoco che siede da sola davanti al fuoco della sala grande, con il grande metalupo bianco, Ghost, accucciato ai suoi piedi, l'enorme testa appoggiata sul grembo di lei.  
La sorpresa lo immobilizza per un attimo sufficiente a sentire i quieti singhiozzi di lei e il lupo che guaisce appena, cercando di leccarle la faccia, lei si ritrae con una risatina acquosa e carezza la testa del lupo come fosse un qualsiasi cane da compagnia  
-Grazie bello, grazie.  
Queste fighette del sud non sanno un bel niente di giganti, figli della foresta e metamorfi, ma Tormund non è una fighetta del sud, Tormund sa che cosa Jon Snow è e che cosa significa il fatto che il suo metalupo si comporti come un fottuto cagnolino in presenza di Sansa Stark.  
Quando finalmente lasciano il Castello Nero Tormund è sollevato, un posto senza donne non è normale e non c'era davvero modo di stare tranquillo in mezzo ai corvi dopo quello che avevano fatto a Jon Snow.  
Peregrinare in cerca di alleati non è molto meglio.  
Durante tutte le trattative la Lady del nord sta in piedi accanto a suo fratello, parla poco, non sorride mai, a Tormund ricorda uno di quei pilastri ghiacchiati che si trovano su, sugli artigli del gelo...e accanto a lei, lentamente, Jon Snow comincia ad agire come un leader, come un re. C'è sempre stato qualcosa in lui ma al fianco della sua sorellastra, lentamente, il corvo che si è un tempo inginocchiato davanti a Tormund diventa qualcos'altro, qualcosa che il Popolo Libero segue quasi con gioia, anche in quella che, a un certo punto della peggior battaglia che Tormund abbia mai visto, sembra la morte, poi come quel giorno nel cortile del Castello Nero un corno suona in lontananza e Tormund sente gli zoccoli dei cavalli, vede una testa di capelli rossi, è di nuovo lei, solo che questa volta è seguita da migliaia di cavalieri.  
Queste Lady non sanno maneggiare i pugnali, ma possono trascinare dietro di sè interi eserciti a cavallo a quanto pare.  
Winterfell è la cosa più possente e più meravigliosa che Tormund abbia mai visto, gli ci vuole tutta la sua fibra per non sembrare impressionato come una fighetta del sud la prima volta che vede un gigante. Sansa Stark scivola instancabile tra i corridoi attenta a far sparire qualsiasi traccia dei Bolton, dagli stemmi sparsi ovunque alla biancheria e agli altri effetti personali dei membri della famiglia scomparsa, che vengono regalati a chiunque li richieda.  
Che cosa sia stato di quel bastardo di Ramsay nessuno lo sa con certezza, la rossa ha chiesto al fratello dove si trovasse, il fratello gliel'ha detto e da quel momento non si è più saputo nulla di lui ma Tormund sospetta di sapere cos'è successo perchè il giorno dopo la battaglia i Thenn hanno ricevuto come ricompensa tutti i cani del canile, naturalmente i bastardi li hanno uccisi uno a uno e mangiati e due giorni dopo uno degli uomini di quella Lyanna Mormont era arrivato con nuovi cuccioli. Per la prima volta, guardando la Lady baciata dal fuoco, Tormund aveva sentito un brivido, ma certo, non il desiderio di biasimarla.  
Una volta entrati nel castello hanno visto i corpi scuoiati di Cerwyn e sua moglie, hanno sentito di cosa è stato fatto a Theon Greyjoi e lui, Tormund, capisce, anzi non esclude che lui avrebbe personalmente mangiato chiunque avesse fatto una cosa del genere.  
Quando i Lord proclamano Jon Snow Re del Nord Tormund non è sorpreso per niente, solo quei cazzoni potevano metterci tanto a capirlo.  
Quando la notizia degli Stark di nuovo a Grande Inverno e dell'arrivo dell'inverno stesso si diffonde nella campagne un impressionante numero di contadini cominciano ad arrivare da tutto il nord, la città del lupo si riempie velocemente, presto i nuovi arrivati devono costruire nuove case e capanne. Re Jon non batte ciglio, mette tutti al lavoro, aiuta con la costruzione delle nuove case, rifocilla i profughi mezzi morti di fame in cambio di qualche ora di lavoro, in men che non si dica è l'uomo più amato di tutto il fottuto nord.  
La fucina di Grande Inverno non tace neanche di notte: a tutti gli uomini che non puzzano di latte o di piscio il re fornisce gratuitamente una spada, vecchi donne e bambini possono avere pugnali, o archi e frecce  
Dopo il lavoro nei campi, in cui si pianta qualsiasi cosa possa crescere almeno nella parte iniziale dell'inverno, i contadini sono benvenuti nel cortile di Grande Inverno per apprendere come usare quelle armi direttamente dagli orgogliosi lord del nord.  
Dall'alba il rumore delle pale intorno al castello e delle asce dei boscaioli nella foresta del lupo non si arresta mai.  
Meridionali fissati con le cazzo di trincee!  
Jon Snow ne fa scavare ovunque, tutto intorno al castello e alla città mentre i boscaioli trasformano gli abeti in palizzate appuntite o trasportano centinaia di libbre di legna dentro il castello, dove i fuochi non si spengono mai, Tormund non è mai stato in un posto tanto caldo in tutta la sua vita e quando per una sera rinuncia al più esterno dei suoi mantelli di pelli per una di queste coperte che si mettono qui al sud Lady Sansa gli sorride e commenta  
-Sei molto elegante stasera, Tormund veleno dei giganti.- il che è la cosa più maledettamente stupida che Tormund abbia mai sentito, ma lo fa anche arrossire violentemente.  
Come Jon Snow con le trincee la Lady baciata dal fuoco sembra essere fissata con i maledetti stendardi. Ogni minuto che non passa ad accumulare ogni genere di provvista nelle stanze Gelate di Grande Inverno lo passa nella stanza del cucito a fare stendardi...e abiti per Jon Snow, tutti con il lupo degli Stark ovviamente.  
Poche settimane dopo l'acclamazione del nuovo re una lettera grondante veleno e minacce di una certa Regina Cersei raggiunge il castello, la scelta del re è non fare assolutamente niente.  
-L'Inverno ci difenderà.-sono le sue parole e tutti i lord del Nord annuiscono, mentre qugli imbecilli di questa strana Valle di qualcosa sussurrano parole poco lusinghiere.  
In alcune serate fortunate Jon Snow torna a essere solo Jon Snow, lui Davos, Lyanna Mormont, la gigantessa bionda e Sansa Stark restano alzati fino all'ora del lupo bevendo birra, Lyanna Mormont vuole sapere storie sul Vecchio Orso e Lady Sansa ride fino alle lacrime alle storie di Tormund, Jon Snow sta quasi sempre in silenzio, ma sorride molto.  
Non appena la neve si prende una pausa Lord Manderly viene mandato a presidiare il Moat Cailin e non appena si installa il Lord Lampreda manda corvi che riferiscono inquietanti voci su Delta delle Acque e le Torri Gemelle, dalla morte del vecchio Walder i topi del guado sembrano impegnati a uccidersi a vicenda per la successione.  
Loro negano, raccontano storie di un assassino che li sta uccidendo uno per uno, ma puzza tanto di copertura.  
Lord Royce, un coglione pomposo seguito da pletore di scudieri (che cazzo se ne fa un uomo poi di uno scudiero) suggerisce di cavalcare a sud per eliminare i Frey e riprendersi le terre dei fiumi.  
-La Valle di Arryn il nord e il Riverland non avranno nessun nemico possibile, una volta uniti.- per tutto il tempo durante il quale il pomposo coglione parla la Lady baciata del fuoco fissa il verme con la barbetta di capra che porta sempre la spilla con l'usignolo, Jon Snow ascolta con pazienza, poi si alza e ogni volta che lui si alza, adesso, nella sala grande, piomba un silenzio assoluto  
-Miei Lord, nessuno odia i Frey più di me e mia sorella Sansa, hanno trucidato mio fratello Robb e Lady Catelyn, sono esseri senza onore che hanno ucciso ospiti sotto il loro tetto e che più di ogni altro insetto meriterebbero di essere schiacciati: ma il nostro vero nemico è a Nord. La lunga notte ci attende, non rischierò la vita di migliaia di uomini nella neve per perseguitare dei topi di fogna.- i lord del nord applaudono, i cavalieri del cazzo rimangono in perfetto silenzio, per la prima volta da quando Tormund la conosce, Sansa Stark sembra seriamente turbata da qualcosa che accade nella sala grande del castello.  
E' inverno da tre mesi quando Tormund viene convocato nelle stanze del re. Jon Snow siede accanto alla sua sorellastra, sempre silenziosa e bellissima, ma stavolta più simile alla complice di uno scherzo, che a un pilastro degli artigli ghiacciati.  
-Ho ricevuto una lettera dalla capitale, ad Approdo del re si combatte nelle strade, la Regina Cersei è asserragliata nella fortezza rossa e sta facendo esplodere la città pezzo per pezzo piuttosto che negoziare la resa con Danaerys Targaryen.-Tormund ha sentito parlare di questa tizia con tre draghi e onestamente è l'unica storia di questo sud che lo ha davvero incuriosito.  
-E nel cazzo di casino in cui si trova questa regina Cersei trova il tempo per scriverti? Io non mi metterei mai a scrivere con tre draghi alle costole. Deve essere innamorata di te Jon Snow.  
-No infatti è suo fratello Tyrion che mi scrive, è al seguito di Danaerys e mi propone di scendere con l'esercito a sud per circondare Approdo del Re, ma naturalmente non farò niente del genere.  
– E allora che cosa farai?  
– Andrò a incontrare la regina dei draghi al Tridente, avevo proposto il Moat Cailin, ma ovviamente non ne ha voluto sapere. Ditocorto vorrà essere con noi e io porterò con me Ser Davos, Sansa, Lord Cerwyn e il nuovo Lord di Forte Terrore, Lyanna Mormont invece rimarrà a Grande Inverno come mia castellana.  
– E io che cosa farò? Il soprintendente delle latrine?  
– Tu verrai con me, come nuovo lord di forte terrore, o come diavolo vorrai chiamarlo dopo che sarà tuo, Lord Giantsbane.- E questo era decisamente lo scherzo più divertente dell'ultima stagione.- Naturalmente forte terrore è ancora una rovina e non potrai prenderne possesso fino alla fine della guerra, però per il momento puoi scegliere il tuo nome, anche se ovviamente io consiglio Giantsbane e puoi scegliere un sigillo, Sansa cucirà uno stendardo per te.  
– Cioè sarò morto congelato quando forse potrò cominciare a costruire un castello che è al momento raso al suolo però posso avere un cazzo di stendardo.  
– Precisamente milord.- ritorce Sansa. E tutti loro ridono per un po'.  
Giantsbane è un nome maledettamente perfetto per la sua casa e nello stendardo vuole un cazzo di enorme gigante  
-E quali colori vorresti usare milord?  
-E' importante?  
-Importantissimo.-risponde seria Sansa e Tormund sbuffa, fottuti meridionali, ma anche se non è il suo tipo di donna proprio non si può deludere la Lady baciata dal fuoco, è qualcosa che nessun uomo può fare punto e basta.  
Alla fine si accordano per un gignte grigio su sfondo bianco, usare i colori degli Stark sembra un buon modo per ringraziare e una Sansa compiaciuta si mette al lavoro. Il pezzo di stoffa è pronto il giorno della loro partenza e quando uno degli uomini di Tormund lo innalza il nuovo lord capisce perchè Sansa combatte la sua battaglia con l'ago.


	3. Lyanna Mormont

LYANNA MORMONT  
Quando le sentinelle sulla porta sud suonano il corno Lyanna Mormont è nelle stalle. Si precipita di sopra e quello che vede dallo spalto è un piccolo gruppo di cavalieri dall'aria esausta, Ewan, che ha i migliori occhi che Lyanna abbia mai visto, non ha dubbi  
-E' lord Cerwyn con la sua guardia personale!  
-Mandate fuori 20 armati, vediamo, se l'hai davvero riconosciuto così da lontano ti sei meritato doppia razione di birra.  
Quella sera Ewan beve a sazietà perchè un Lord Cerwyn quasi congelato viene portato a spalla nel castello, tre delle dita del piede destro sono congelate e il maestro dice che le perderà mentre uno dei suoi uomini forse non ce la farà, ma il giorno dopo sta abbastanza bene da raccontare a Lyanna cos'è successo.  
-Stavamo cominciando a sistemare l'accampamento quando una piccola armata degli uomini dei Frey si è scagliata contro di noi. Il re se lo aspettava e ha cominciato a schierare le truppe, Lady Sansa l'ha raggiunto gli ha detto qualcosa che sembrava urgente e poi la cavalleria della valle di Arryn ha cominciato a massacrare i miei uomini, quelli di Davos, quelli di Tormund, la battaglia infuriava quando Lady Sansa è stata trascinata su un cavallo e poi portata via al galoppo, Jon Snow si è scagliato all'inseguimento ed è uscito allo scoperto e uno degli arcieri dei Frey lo aveva proprio sotto tiro, milady credimi, ero certo che stesse per morire e non dimenticherò mai quello che ho visto. Il cielo si è oscurato improvvisamente e un rumore di un uccello acutissimo ha tagliato l'aria, ho alzato lo sguardo e ho visto tre draghi, uno nero come la lunga notte, magnifico e abbastanza grande da divorare un orso in un sol boccone, l'altro verde come l'erba del primo disgelo e l'ultimo bianco e oro, più lontano, il drago verde si è gettato sul re e io ero certo che stesse per divorarlo, invece è planato in volo accanto a lui e ha poggiato il suo lungo collo a terra, simile a un cavallo che invita il cavaliere a montarlo...perfino la battaglia si era fermata, anche le acque del Tridente sembrava che stessero a guardare e poi Jon Snow è salito sul drago, la bestia ha spiegato le ali ed entrambi sono andati all'inseguimento del manipolo di uomini che aveva preso Lady Sansa. Sconvolti dell'accaduto gli assalitori sono fuggiti in direzioni diverse, anche se non escludiamo che volessero soltanto confonderci. La regina Targaryen non si è nemmeno degnata di scendere dal suo terribile drago nero, è semplicemente volata dietro al re del nord.  
Il resto della storia Lord Cerwyn lo racconta dopo due altri sorsi di liquore, a quanto pare quando i draghi erano finalmente scomparsi all'orizzonte il nano dei Lannister aveva preso in mano la situazione, e l'accordo era stato preso piuttosto in fretta con Davos, Lord Cerwyn stesso e Tormund a rappresentare il re e la regina, il nord avrebbe preparato il proprio esercito per calare sui Frey mentre l'esercito della regina avrebbe in un modo o nell'altro espugnato Approdo del Re, quando il paese si fosse di nuovo pacificato nord e sud si sarebbero di nuovo messi al tavolo. Fino ad allora la regina dei draghi si impegnava a non muovere un dito contro il nord  
-Re Jon non approverebbe mai un simile piano, che sia a cavallo di un drago o no. Le tempeste stanno per arrivare e il nostro vero nemico con loro.- dice Lyanna a Glover appena uscita dalla sua intervista con Cerwyn - ma non fa male avere l'esercito pronto, perciò lo preparerò, ma non vi illudete che lo faccia cavalcare a sud senza una parola del re.  
L'esercito del nord comincia a muoversi l'indomani mattina, Lyanna cavalca personalmente alla città del lupo e chiede se tra i rifugiati che hanno beneficiato della benevolenza del re ce ne è qualcuno che avrebbe combattuto per lui e la metà degli abitanti della città del Lupo, donne senza figli comprese va a recuperare le armi che il re stesso ha fatto fare per loro e le depone ai piedi di lei, chiedendole dove devono andare.   
E' per questo che vinceranno questa guerra e qualsiasi altra guerra, perchè gli uomini del nord capiscono Jon Snow e lo fanno perchè conoscono l'Inverno.  
Pochi giorni dopo Lord Cerwyn a Grande Inverno arrivano due strani visitatori, uno da nord, uno da sud, è incredibile che siano arrivati insieme e le guardie sconcertate non sanno dove chiamare la castellana, visto che il portale nord è stato murato in caso di attacco degli estranei Lyanna sale prima sulle mura sud, un uomo avanti con l'età cavalca alla testa di un piccolo esercito di uomini piccoli e male armati, uno stendardo verde con la lucertola nera alla testa del gruppo, Lyanna lo riconosce immediatamente, ha sentito la storia da sua madre troppe volte per non sapere a chi appartenesse quello stendardo.  
-E' Howland Reed. Aprite il portale.  
-Sono quasi mille uomini milady, non dovremo...  
-Howland Reed era uno dei più cari amici di Ned Stark, questo castello non chiuderà le porte a un amico di Ned Stark.  
-E se non fosse lui?  
-Ewan pensi davvero che un qualcuno del sud riesca a marciare fino a Grande Inverno superando la sorveglianza di Lord Manderly al Moat Cailin indisturbato?  
-No Milady.  
-Allora apri i cancelli e smettila di farmi perdere tempo.  
Quello che arriva da nord è ancora più incredibile: Brandon Stark, in groppa a un cavallo esausto e vestito come un bruto deve essere portato nel castello a forza di braccia, gli abitanti di Grande Inverno lo guardano a bocca spalancata, i pochi che hanno servito sotto suo padre e sotto la sua reggenza, al tempo della guerra dei cinque re, si inginocchiano nella neve tirando giù cappucci e berretti al suo passaggio e tutto il castello è silenzioso.  
Lyanna lo sistema nella camera del Lord come è giusto che sia e prepara alcune stanze per Reed e i baraccamenti per i suoi uomini, anche se Reed sembra fresco e riposato come in una giornata di primavera e non la smette più di abbracciare sua figlia Meera, la ragazza che stava tirando qua e là il cavallo di Bran Stark per le briglie e che è svenuta appena dentro il castello.  
-Allora, Milord, a cosa devo la vostra visita?- chiede Lyanna non appena tutti sono abbastanza calmi  
-A Aegon naturalmente, dove è?  
-Temo che dovrò deludervi Lord Reed...  
\- Lord Reed intende mio fratello Jon Lady Mormont, dove posso trovarlo?.-interviene Bran e  
Lyanna Mormont ci mette un lungo momento a capire: ha sentito la storia della ribellione mille volte, di Lyanna Stark, la bellissima Lady che cavalcava come un uomo del nord e sapeva usare la spada quanto il suo prepotente fratello Brandon  
"Sposarla a un Baratheon!" diceva sempre sua madre, la Lady dell'Isola dell'Orso "Ci voleva un uomo di ben altro stampo per lei! Se le avessero scelto un marito appropriato forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente."  
Ha sentito parlare tutta la vita anche di Ned Stark, l'onorevole, irreprensibile Ned Stark che aveva sposato una Tully di Riverrun, la Lady dell'isola dell'orso parlava continuamente di casa Stark, ogni volta che tornava da una visita a Winterfell "Un'ottima donna lady Catelyn, sembra una donna del nord, ha messo al mondo cinque figli uno più sano e robusto dell'altro, anche se l'unico che somiglia davvero a suo padre è quel ragazzino, Jon Snow. Sembra un cane abbattuto! Se ne va in giro per Winterfell come un'ombra, il fratello grande, Robb gli vuole bene, ma lady Catelyn... Mi chiedo perchè lord Stark lo abbia portato qui, immagino che si sia sentito in dovere di pensare al ragazzo, dopotutto è suo figlio. Anche se davvero pensare a Ned Stark che si mette a procreare bastardi come un qualsiasi lord debosciato del sud! Ma immagino che la guerra faccia fare le cose più stupide agli uomini"  
Oppure le cose erano andate diversamente.  
Forse Lyanna Stark la pensava esattamente come Lady Mormont, forse aveva deciso che ci voleva un uomo di ben altro stampo per lei, anzi non un uomo, un drago.  
Tutto, improvvisamente, ha senso.  
Perchè il nobile Raheagr Targaryen abbia un giorno disonorato se stesso e la monarchia rapendo una nobildonna, perchè una donna dello stampo di Lyanna si fosse fatta prendere, come era morta: dando alla luce il figlio di Reaghar Targaryen, Jon Snow re degli andali e dei primi uomini, lord dei sette regni e protettore del reame.  
Ecco spiegato il drago, che era andato a offrirgli di cavalcarlo nel momento del pericolo e anche il nobile Lord Eddard aveva più senso, non aveva mai tradito la moglie, aveva solo vegliato su suo nipote, sul re, sul bambino più pericoloso di tutti i tempi.  
Chissà se vedendolo bambino Ned si era mai chiesto "e se somigliasse ai Targaryen che cosa farò? E se qualcuno sapesse?" chiunque altro avrebbe mandato il bambino in Essos con una generosa borsa d'oro, ma non il nobile Ned Stark.  
Ma non è solo il passato a diventare logico, persino il presente si dirama di fronte a lei come una precisa mappa del futuro.  
Non c’è più niente di strano nell'incredibile morbidezza negli occhi di Jon Snow quando guarda Sansa Stark, per esempio, nel modo in cui le molte profferte di Lord del Nord alla mano della figlia di Ned Stark sono state rifiutate seccamente con "Lady Sansa si sposerà solo quando lei stessa mi chiederà di trovarle un nuovo marito", le lunghe ore che lei passava nella stanza del cucito facendo giubbe per Jon Snow , il suo sorriso soddisfatto, quando con un colpetto delle sue dita perfette di sarta scrollava i fili in eccesso da un ricamo col metalupo fatto sul petto o sulla spalla, o quel sussurrare familiare e gorgogliante che dalla sua stanza adiacente Lyanna aveva sentito andare avanti per ore nelle camere del Lord dove Jon Snow dormiva.  
I nomi di Robb e Arya e Rickon e Bran erano rotolati a tratti in quel gorgogliare sempre con allegria, alcune notti però la voce di Lady Sansa era sottile come un filo d'erba e Lyanna sentiva nomi come Joffrey, Cersei ma mai Ramsay, non c'era bisogno, quando parlava di lui la voce di Lady Sansa tremava e Lyanna cercava di nascondere la testa sotto le coperte per non sentirla.  
Altre volte era stata la voce di re Jon a diventare profonda come il vento in una caverna e allora Lyanna sentiva il nome Ygritte e Sam e Green e Pyp.  
– Tuo fratello milord è in sella al suo drago da qualche parte sopra la terre dei fiumi o la valle di Arryn. -in cerca della donna che ama, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Ma c'è tempo per questo.


	4. DAVOS

Quando i draghi tornano Lord Cerwyn è partito da 6 giorni.  
Il drago nero e il drago verde atterrano vicini con incredibile grazia per due animali così enormi e ne discendono l'argentea regina, Jon Snow e Sansa Stark.  
Nello stupore attonito di tutti i presenti Davos prende nota degli orribili segni che Sansa ha intorno ai polsi e del vestito che porta: tutto sete e pizzi di Myr, ridicolmente lussuoso in quel contesto, molto più adatto a un matrimonio che a un campo di battaglia, la ragazza infatti sembra sconvolta da qualcosa di più che dal volo sul drago, improvvisamente molto giovane e vulnerabile, non più l’algida e formidabile Lady del Nord.  
Jon Snow la sostiene per la vita, le bacia ripetutamente la tempia e sussurra al suo orecchio, lei chiude gli occhi, annuisce appena, sembra calmarsi un po'.  
Bisogna essere ciechi per non vedere che quando è con Sansa Stark c'è qualcosa di diverso, in Jon Snow: qualcosa del ragazzo che Davos non ha mai conosciuto, qualcosa del semplice, coraggioso, forse un po' ingenuo figlio del nord, una morbidezza, una gentilezza, un'intimità che il Re del Nord non mostra a nessun'altro che a questa sorellastra dai capelli rossi.  
Senza dire nulla Danaerys e Jon Snow entrano nella tenda della regina seguiti dal macilento giovane Lord Robin della Valle di Arryn che grida a chiunque voglia sentirlo come abbia giustiziato suo zio Petyr "per aver cercato di rubare la mia sposa"  
-Ho bisogno di un septon – conclude, il petto gonfio come quello di un piccione- Per sposare finalmente mia cugina Sansa Stark.  
Jon Snow è furente  
-Lord Arryn, io sono il capo di casa Stark e nessuno mi ha richiesto la mano di mia sorella.  
-Non c'è tempo per i matrimoni adesso Lord Arryn, sono certa che Jon Snow sarà più che lieto di esaminare ancora la vostra proposta di matrimonio dopo la guerra.- interviene la regina dei draghi, guardando Snow con una malcelata aria di avvertimento  
-Non la esaminerò nè adesso nè più tardi!- esplode in un grido Jon Snow e tutta la tenda lo fissa, poi dall'angolo in cui si è seduta Sansa Stark sussurra  
-Jon.- e quel sussurro placa l'ira di Jon in un attimo. - Lord Arryn, voi sapete che la mia promessa ad Harrenhall è stata sincera, ma non sono che una donna e mio fratello ha ogni diritto di considerare la vostra proposta, se gli date il tempo di considerare e a me di riposare sono certa che tutto si sistemerà.- Robin Arryn diventa rosso come un pomodoro e strilla, come un bambino di cinque anni  
-Io voglio la mia sposa!- Jon Snow lo guarda come se fosse uno scarafaggio che sta decidendo come uccidere, nessuno fiata, eccetto Sansa Stark che replica con la sua voce sottile  
-Lord Arryn è stanco Lord Royce, vi dispiacerebbe provvedere che abbia tutto per la notte?- lo sguardo tra Sansa e il vecchio pomposo lord e il ridicolo lussuosissimo vestito di lei rendono tutto chiaro: Ditocorto deve aver tentato di sposare Sansa Stark, la splendida Lady di Grande Inverno aveva però sfruttato l'imbecillità del giovane Robin e l'odio di Lord Royce per Baelish per spingere Ditocorto giù da una torre e liberarsi dall'ennesimo matrimonio indesiderato, Davos apprezza, non gli è mai piaciuto Ditocorto.  
Non appena il macilento ragazzino lascia la tenda Jon Snow esplode.  
-Non lo sposerai! Non permetterò a nessuno che non sia almeno pazzo di te di sposarti.- lady Stark sembra commossa ma si prende la fronte tra le mani e sospira  
-Jon...  
-Lady Sansa, voglio che tu sappia che non c'è nessun bisogno che tu sposi Lord Arryn, Targaryen e Stark non sono amici ma tu non sei tuo padre e nemmeno io sono il mio. Jon mi ha detto delle tue sofferenze, non c'è nessun bisogno di replicarle.- Sansa guarda la regina dei draghi considerandola apertamente senza nessuna soggezione e risponde solo dopo un attimo  
-Ti ringrazio maestà, lungi da me difendere mio padre che è stato no degli uomini più giusti, sebbene più ingenui che questo sfortunato continente abbia mai visto, ma pria che tu lo giudichi voglio almeno che tu sappia che ti ha salvato la vita.- adesso tutta la tenda guarda lady Sansa- Petyr ne parlava spesso quando eravamo insieme "l'onorevole Ned Stark" lo chiamava e mi diceva che era stato così stupido da aver rischiato di perdere l'amicizia di re Robert "per difendere la vita di una ragazzina ai confini del mondo", quella ragazzina eri tu. Mio padre litigò col re e gli tirò in faccia la spilla da primo cavaliere perchè si rifiutava di farti assassinare.  
-Posso confermarlo.- interviene inaspettatamente Tyrion Lannister- Lord Varys mi ha raccontato la storia e potrà confermartela quando saremo di nuovo ad Approdo del Re. Dopo l'opposizione granitica di Ned Stark ai progetti per il tuo assassinio re Robert era così furioso da essere sul punto di ordinare l'arresto del suo amico di infanzia. Fu Varys che lo calmò abbastanza da farlo di nuovo primo cavaliere.  
-Certo questo non perdona quello che è successo alla tua famiglia, ma sono certa che hai sentito la storia di come mio zio e mio nonno sono morti.  
-Per quello che vale la mia opinione, mia regina,-interviene di nuovo il Folletto- Ned Stark fece il possibile, per lo meno secondo le sue capacità di uomo onorevole, per spodestare mia sorella e i suoi bastardi dal trono di spade ed era un uomo onorevole e leale, quanto alla rivolta contro tuo padre...- Tyrion guarda intensamente la regina in un modo che per la prima volta fa pensare a Davos che il rapporto tra questi due sia andato ormai assai oltre di quello tra una regina e il suo primo cavaliere. - Mia regina, Lord Eddard Stark aveva più motivi di tutti i Lord che si ribellarono a tuo padre per dire basta agli abusi del re folle.- Danerys annuisce e tace per un lungo momento, poi guarda Sansa  
-Lady Stark, sia io che tuo fratello siamo d'accordo che il passato non deve ostacolare la nostra alleanza, non adesso per lo meno. L'esercito del nord e l'esercito dei draghi sistemeranno questo mondo insieme e poi, se le nostre famiglie avranno ancora della ruggine da sistemare ce la vedremo in qualche modo, ma a un tavolo di diplomatici, non sul campo di battaglia. Come il mio primo cavaliere ha già detto in passato "facciamo la pace con i nostri nemici, non con i nostri amici". I Targaryen faranno pace con gli Stark dopo che i topi di fogna di Lannister e i loro alleati saranno schiacciati- e poi le due donne si sorridono e Davos pensa che forse le sofferenze di tutti loto stanno per finire.   
Con la fedeltà certa dei cavalieri della Valle non c'è ragione di aspettare l'esercito del nord e così l'ordine a Lyanna Mormont viene ritirato e si decide di smontare il campo e dirigersi alle Torri Gemelle per sistemare lo sparuto esercito dei Frey e rimettere Edmure Tully, sempre che sia ancora vivo, a capo delle terre dei fiumi.  
Ma la mattina seguente sul Tridente scende una neve fitta e turbinosa: l'esercito del nord riduce le tende della metà e Davos si ritrova a dividere metà della tenda reale con Brienne mentre il re tiene l'altra metà con Sansa Stark, dopo il primo momento di assoluto smarrimento i soldati della regina copiano il sistema: tutti sono più caldi ed è più facile difendersi dalle imboscate... se solo Stannis lo avesse saputo.  
Nella tenda reale, mentre fuori nevica, il re del nord e Sansa Stark discutono senza posa, tengono basse le voci dietro le cortine ma la tenda è così piccola che non è possibile non sentirli, se Brienne fosse più disposta a parlare del niente forse potrebbero coprire le discussioni che vanno avanti dall'altra parte delle cortine, ma Brienne non parla mai, se non ce n'è strettamente bisogno.  
-Non permetterò che tu ti sacrifichi!  
-Robin non mi farà del male, non ne ha la forza e Lord Royce è totalmente in mio potere, il matrimonio non sarebbe nemmeno consumato, è solo un ragazzo.  
-Non sarà un ragazzo per sempre e non mi sembra pronto a crescere come l'uomo valoroso intelligente e affettuoso che nostro padre avrebbe voluto per te.  
-Sempre che cresca.- Davos capiva il cinismo della Lady del Nord, Robin sembrava pronto ad essere schiacciato dalla nevicata. –E anche se crescesse Robin non è...Robin non è lui. Posso manipolare Robin e lui può fare di me Lady Arryn, nessuno oserebbe far del male a Lady Arryn, neanche quando suo marito sarà morto, come purtroppo sembra prevedibile.  
-Ditocorto era certo che nessuno avrebbe osato far del male alla figlia di Ned Stark e tu sai meglio di chiunque altro com'è andata a finire.  
-Non c'è mai certezza per le donne Jon...  
-Non mi importa delle donne Sansa, mi importa di te. Non posso lasciarti andare per un omuncolo come Robin Arryn...per te voglio un uomo di qualità.  
-Oh sì, coraggioso, onesto, leale, premuroso...un uomo come te! Ma non conosco nessuno come te, eccetto te e non posso sposarti...- la sua voce trema per un secondo dando un brivido a Davos- Tu sei mio fratello.  
-Vorrei non esserlo dannazione!  
-Non dirlo Jonh, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Noi lo siamo e tutto quello che proviamo è solo perchè lo siamo...  
-Shh, non piangere, certo, certo che lo siamo ma non sposarlo Sansa...c'è anche Tyrion l'hai mai considerato? Ha più o meno la stessa prestanza fisica di Robin ma sono certo che ti tratterebbe infinitamente meglio e il vostro matrimonio salderebbe l'alleanza.  
-No, il tuo matrimonio con Danaerys cementerà l'alleanza a sufficienza...  
-Non sono obbligato a sposarla.  
-Oh Jonh! Ti prego, lasciami la Valle di Arryn come rifugio...  
-Non chiedermelo Sansa ti prego, la Valle di Arryn è un rifugio troppo lontano, se sposi Tyrion lui sarà certamente primo cavaliere, vivreste ad Approdo del Re, saremmo sempre vicini…  
\- E tu credi davvero che sarebbe saggio fratello mio?  
Dopo cinque giorni di neve ininterrotta le tende sembrano cumuli di neve ma gli uomini del nord riescono a sistemarle in modo che all'interno è davvero caldo e confortevole, Verme Grigio obbliga gli Immacolati a imparare ma è troppo tardi, il sesto giorno piove per ore e infine un cielo grigio e indeciso si posa su tutti loro mentre il Tridente, ingrossato e furibondo, romba accanto alle tende.   
Il re del nord esce con una pattuglia di cacciatori, rientrano con due cervi, svariati conigli ... e la più inaspettata delle prede: dalla tasca sinistra Jon Snow tira fuori una manciata di rubini.  
Quando Sansa li vede lo guarda a lungo negli occhi e poi chiede  
-Dove li hai trovati?  
-Sulla riva. Ho visto luccicare ho immerso la mano e li ho tirati su...forse è stato l'acquazzone di ieri, li ha riportati alla riva.- nessuno ci crede.  
Nessuno.  
Tutti hanno sentito la storia: il martello di Robert Baratheon che si fracassa sul pettorale dell'armatura di Rahegar, un'armatura splendida, nera come la notte con draghi decorati con veri rubini rossi, che esplodono, si sparpagliano sulla riva del Tridente, seguiti dal sangue del principe.  
Ogni bambino del regno sa la leggenda: i rubini non furono mai trovati, nonostante le centinaia di illusi che avevano setacciato il fiume con ceste e rastrelli nel corso delle stagioni: sono ancora là, al Tridente in attesa che qualcuno li trovi, questo dice la leggenda, o forse sono dispersi nel Mare Stretto, come dicono i saggi.  
Perduti, in ogni caso...finchè dopo vent'anni Jon Snow li ha trovati e raccolti, come una manciata di sassi qualsiasi.  
Alla notizia del ritrovamento la regina dei draghi si allontana da Jon Snow come se lo temesse e sibila  
-Chi sei tu?- e nessuno osa biasimarla  
Due giorni dopo l'esercito del re e l'esercito della regina cavalcano dietro i draghi contro le Torri Gemelle e le radono al suolo.  
Davos cavalca con la retoguardia in cerca di Frey da fare prigionieri: della formidabile prole di lord Walder non è rimasto nessuno, il fuoco dei draghi che hanno fuso le torri come i draghi di Aegon avevano fatto con Harrenhall ne ha uccisa la maggior parte ma i contadini raccontano storie: storie di Frey scomparsi nel nulla, accoltellati misteriosamente in pieno giorno da assassini scomparsi, impiccati ai rami degli alberi, avvelenati e sgozzati in modo misterioso.  
-E' la punizione degli dei per aver ucciso degli ospiti sotto il loro tetto.- dicono i contadini e Davos suppone che chiunque abbia assassinato i Frey uno per uno lo abbia fatto probabilmente per quel motivo, ma di certo non è un dio.  
Edmure Tully viene ritrovato sorprendentemente vivo nei sotterranei delle Torri, viene rifocillato e condotto in presenza della regina per giurare fedeltà ma la sua salute è malferma e deve fermarsi continuamente per tossire. C'è un altro che tossisce nella sala: Sweet- Robin non ha preso bene le nevicate sul Tridente, è pallido e tossisce continuamente in un fazzoletto che si sporca di sangue, i servi lo bruciano ma non basta a nascondere il fatto che le probabilità che Lord Arryn superi l'inverno sono davvero scarse.  
L'esercito è fermo a Riverrun da quasi un mese quando un manipolo di uomini del nord viene avviastato sotto le mura: portano il vessillo del metalupo argenteo degli Stark e quello con la rana dei Reed.  
Sansa non attende nemmeno che vengano fatti entrare: le guardie vedono attonite la sua rossa chioma scintillare sul suo mantello mentre corre a perdifiato fuori dalla torre dove alloggia con Jon Snow, sempre con Jon Snow. Da quando Ditocorto l'ha rapita i due non si separano mai davvero e non sono mai veramente distanti.  
Pochi istanti dopo tutta Riverrun guarda attonita Brandon Stark portato sulle scale al piano nobile da Howland Reed, sua figlia Meera e un piccolo distaccamento di guardie di Grande Inverno. Con loro c'è una donna anziana e claudicante.  
Il gruppetto, raggiunto da Danaerys Tyrion e Missandei passa la notte nelle stanze di Jon Snow ma Davos, che dorme proprio al piano inferiore non pensa che dormano, per tutta la notte voci sconvolte, calme, commosse o agitate rimbalzano sulle pareti. Nell'ora del lupo Davos si alza dal letto esasperato dalla curiosità e si affaccia alla finestra per vedere Jon Snow che corre sui bastioni del castello, seguito da Sansa Stark con le trecce disfatte e senza mantello.  
-Non andare Jon ti prego!  
-Non seguirmi! Voglio stare solo! Tutta la mia vita è stata una menzogna!  
-No! La tua vita è stata piena di amore ma non lo vedi?- Jon Snow si volta verso la ragazza che lo segue e Davos congela per un attimo, il re del nord sembra sconvolto dalla rabbia  
-Amore?! Ho supplicato nostro padre...ODDEI! Non è mio padre! E' il mio fottutissimo Zio! Il Lord mio zio! L'ho supplicato per anni di dirmi di mia madre e lui...  
– Come puoi biasimarlo!- Sansa non è meno sconvolta e decisa di lui- Ha rischiato la vita per te! E se tu fossi somigliato ai Targaryen? Oh Jon ma non lo capisci? Non vedi come questo rende nostro padre comprensibile? Il nobile Ned Stark con l'unica debolezza di un figlio bastardo! Tu non sei mai stato un bastardo.  
– Non chiamarlo nostro padre.- sussurra il re e Sansa gli si avvicina, gli mette una mano sulla spalla  
– Come?- lui se la scrolla di dosso violentemente e le urla in piena faccia  
– Non chiamarlo nostro padre! - lei non si scompone minimamente  
– Perchè, non è stato un padre per te?- e all'improvviso Jon Snow si ripiega su se stesso, poggia la schiena contro i bastioni del castello e si prende la testa tra le mani.  
– Per tutti questi anni la cosa che più ho desiderato al mondo era sapere chi fosse mia madre...  
– Ora lo sai, era una donna coraggiosa, giovane e bellissima, che è morta mettendoti al mondo e suo fratello ti amava tanto che ha rischiato la sua vita e la vita della sua famiglia per tenerti al sicuro! L'unica cosa che ha reso il suo matrimonio con mia madre imperfetto sei stato tu eppure neanche per un secondo ha pensato di tradire il tuo segreto, neppure con sua moglie. Che cosa sarebbe capitato se tu avessi avuto i capelli d'argento e gli occhi viola? Se si fosse sparsa la voce, se re Robert avesse saputo che il suo migliore amico Ned Stark nascondeva in casa sua il figlio di Lyanna...se avesse saputo che Ned Stark allevava in casa sua il vero e legittimo Re di Westeros.  
– Non parlare in questo modo.  
– In quale modo?  
– Come se volessi spingermi sul trono di spade.  
– Non voglio spingerti...io...è solo che tutto ha così senso adesso, e...e tu sai che non parlo solo di mio padre...tu sai a cosa mi riferisco.- Jon Snow si alza con l'agilità di un felino e punta un dito in faccia a Sansa  
– Non lo sposerai! Sono lo stramaledettissimo re degli Andali e dei Primi Uomini e non mi frega un accidente se ci servono i cavalieri e non mi importa se sta per morire lasciandoti col titolo di Lady Arryn. Non permetto che tu lo sposi! Lo ucciderò se devo.  
– D'accordo sire e chi dovrei sposare allora?-replica lei con calma glaciale  
– Lo sai maledettamente bene!- e come un lupo in piena caccia Jon Snow abbraccia Sansa, fracassa le labbra sulle sue, la stringe, il silenzio della notte sarebbe perfetto se non fosse per gli esterrefatti battiti del cuore di Davos e il frusciare degli abiti dei due amanti, poi i due si separano, Jon ansima appena- Non tremare.- sussurra a Sansa morbido e preoccupato- Non ti farò del male...  
– Lo so...è l'unica cosa che so.- replica in fretta lei facendogli una carezza sulla guancia alla quale lui si appoggia con tenerezza  
– Allora cosa c'è, hai freddo?- Sansa annuisce e Jon Snow tende le braccia coperte dal suo ampio mantello, lei si rifugia nel suo abbraccio, sotto la lana e la pelliccia e anche se è alta quasi quanto lui nasconde il viso nel suo collo e sembra molto fragile.- Non volevo farlo così, sai?- dice lui dopo un istante di silenzio- Ma forse ci pensavo semplicemente da troppo tempo per potermi trattenere. Non sembri sorpresa.  
– Sai che non lo sono...io...oh Jonh!- e senza dire altro lei scoppia a piangere. Lui la culla e sussurra cose che Davos non può sentire finchè lei non si calma- Pensavo di essere come Cersei...ero così spaventata e volevo sposare Robin perchè speravo che dopo non avrei più sentito le cose orribili che sento per te...e invece...non erano orribili erano solo...oh Jon!  
– Non devi sposare nessuno, non devi neppure pensarlo. A quanto pare sono un Re e sono tuo cugino e chiedo formalmente la tua mano, Lady Stark, ne parlerò con Bran appena possibile.  
– E l'alleanza? I draghi si sono sempre sposati tra di loro...  
– Io non sono un drago. Sono un lupo. E il mondo non deve essere sempre quello che è già stato. La lunga notte potrebbe portare via i nostri sogni e le nostre vite, non voglio viverla pensando che se sopravvivessi mi aspetterebbe soltanto una vita di doveri.  
– Danaerys Targaryen è a stento un dovere...è così bella.  
– Non so niente della sua bellezza. Ciò che so è che quando ero un ragazzino a Grande Inverno potevo solo pensare alla mia morte da eroe, o confusamente a essere con Robb quando non potevo e poi, oltre la Barriera, uomini aspri e duri come gli artigli del gelo mi hanno riso in faccia e ho capito che una morte da eroe è qualcosa che solo un bambino idiota può volere, la morte di Ygritte mi ha insegnato che non c'era niente che mi fosse davvero permesso di volere: ho mandato amici a morire, ho accolto i bruti e alla fine mi hanno ucciso e anche quando mi sono svegliato, terrorizzato e nudo nella stanza in cui avevo giaciuto morto, anche allora non volevo niente per me, eccetto allontanarmi dai fratelli che mi avevano tradito. E poi sei arrivata tu, la ragazzina che arricciava il naso quando mi incrociava nei corridoi di Grande Inverno, che diceva a sua sorella che non ero il loro vero fratello perchè ero solo un bastardo e che pendeva dalle labbra di ogni menestrello, con i suoi abiti azzurri di lana perfettamente ricamati...eccoti lì... fradicia di neve, spaventata e ferita e quando sei volata tra le mie braccia ho capito che mai e poi mai ti avrei lasciato andare.  
– Oh Jon...- e dalla voce rotta di lei Davos capisce che sta piangendo.  
– Se la Lunga Notte ci risparmierà tu sarai mia moglie e ti darò la vita più felice che sarò in grado di darti.  
– Sì mio re.- si baciano di nuovo e stavolta Jon Snow è dolce e tenero e lei ride appena.  
Quello che accade dopo si confonde nella mente di Davos come un turbine di colori: Approdo del Re espugnata dalla porta del Fango e il fondo delle Pulci che salta in aria uccidendo due distaccamenti di cavalleria Dorniana e un migliaio di innocenti di cittadini di Approdo del Re.  
Durante la battaglia, tra i corpi martoriati degli innocenti Tyrion Lannister sale sul lungo collo del drago bianco e oro e vola verso la fortezza rossa, Jon Snow e Danaerys seguono e Davos guida la cavalleria del nord a spron battuto. Cosa accade precisamente alla fortezza rossa non si sa ma il risultato quando Davos, Tormund e Verme Grigio entrano finalmente nella sala del trono è Cersei Lannister sgozzata sui gradini del Trono di Spade, Jamie Lannister coperto di sangue e il nano che fissa la scena più serio di quanto chiunque lo abbia mai visto mentre il drago si sgranchisce le ali nella devastata sala del trono.  
Sepolta la Regina Folle Danaerys annuncia che l'Incoronazione si terrà la prima notte di luna piena, come segno di buonaugurio e i giorni seguenti sono un delirio di attività, i lord alfieri dei Lannister si precipitano ad Approdo del re a giurare fedeltà alla regina dei draghi e alcuni di loro vengono sorpresi dalla prima nevicata che si sia vista ad Approdo del re da oltre quindici anni.  
Quando la luna piena arriva la città distrutta è affollata e stranamente festosa e nevica ancora, l'intera sala del trono, il cui tetto non è stato ancora riparato, è coperta da un sottile velo di neve, il che sembra incredibilmente appropriato a Davos, che sa che a essere incoronata non sarà Danaerys, ma Jon Snow.  
Il resto della nobiltà lo apprende con malcelato stupore quando l'argentea regina e il guerriero del nord salgono insieme i gradini della sala del trono, ma a sedersi, sul trono di spade fuse e imbiancato dalla neve, è solo Jon Snow. E' Danerys stessa a rivelare il lignaggio del re del Nord, aiutata da Samwell Tarly, il cui arrivo dalla Cittadella pochi giorni prima era passato ai più del tutto inosservato.  
L'inquietante Bran Stark non c'è, è ripartito per Grande Inverno quando l'esercito ha mosso da Riverrun, ma c'è la donna claudicante, Howland Reed e un certificato trovato chissà come da Tarly e tutti testimoniano la stessa cosa: Lady Lyanna Stark era morta alla Torre della Gioia nel dare alla luce il figlio di Reaghar Targaryen.  
-Trovai Ned col bambino in braccio davanti a Lyanna che esalava l'ultimo respiro "Si chiama Aegon" mi disse "E' il figlio di mia sorella e del principe, devo nasconderlo!" e sembrava così sconvolto che sembrava pronto a nasconderlo sotto il letto. Gli suggerii io di farlo passare per suo bastardo e portarlo a casa con la levatrice che aveva aiutato Lyanna a partorire.- la levatrice altro non è che la donna claudicante, era una nutrice in casa degli Hightower ed era stata svegliata in piena notte da sir Gerold Hightower che le aveva chiesto di seguirlo in nome della fedeltà dovuta alla sua famiglia e ai Targaryen. Lei era andata e si era trovata di fronte lady Lyanna Stark prossima a partorire, il principe l'aveva lasciata quella mattina per guidare l'esercito del padre. "Ma l'ha sposata prima di andare" aveva detto gerold Higtower "Perciò questa ragazza è a tutti gli effetti un membro della famiglia Targaryen". Pochi giorni dopo Lady Lyanna aveva avuto le doglie e infine era morta dando alla luce un bambino, Ned Stark aveva deciso di portare il bambino nel nord a casa sua e lei era andata con lui e lì era rimasta per un paio d'anni finchè la moglie di lord Stark, rosa dal dubbio che lei stessa fosse la madre del bambino aveva reso la sua permanenza impossibile, così lei era stata rimandata in casa Hightower e lì era rimasta, domandandosi che cosa ne fosse stato del bambino.  
L'ultima testimonianza, schiacciante, è quella di Gerold Hightower in persona, il cavaliere aveva assistito e testimoniato le nozze tra Lyanna eReahagar celebrate col rito della poligamia dell'antica Valirya il giorno prima che il principe partisse per la guerra. Hightower non faceva parola della gravidanza di Lyanna, evidentemente per prudenza, per questo, forse, ricevendo la lettera l'arcimaestro l'aveva semplicemente archiviata. Era davvero importante che l'ultimo drago avesse sposato la ragazza lupo prima di violentarla e ucciderla? E cosa avrebbe guadagnato la Cittadella nel rivelarlo? L'odio del nuovo re per i Targaryen era noto a tutti e forse l'arcimaestro aveva saggiamente deciso di non irritarlo inutilmente rinvangando la triste storia di Lyanna.  
Per tutto il tempo della spiegazione Sansa è impettita e fiera nel suo abito blu col metalupo usurato dalle marce. Nessuno si è curato del proprio abbigliamento in tali tempi e persino il re si è seduto sul trono di spade in armatura di cuoio bollito.  
Quando le prove della discendenza di Jon Snow vengono esposte Danaerys stessa posa sul suo capo una corona d'argento, nient'altro che un cerchio di metallo con tre dei rubini di Reahagar incastonati e Davos sa che è di fronte all'inizio di una nuova era.  
Ma non c'è tempo di rendersene conto perchè La Lunga Notte è su di loro e la Barriera crolla sulle loro teste.


	5. Sansa

SANSA

 

Quando l'alba sorge di nuovo a Grande Inverno Sansa ha appena finito di seppellire la più giovane delle sue dame di compagnia, la prima cosa che la colpisce è che dunque hanno svolto il funerale in piena notte e naturalmente è un pensiero idiota. Samwell ha cercato di mantenere il conto delle ore la mattina che il sole non è sorto ma persino lui si è perso nella perenne oscurità.  
Guardando attonita la debole luce all'orizzonte Sansa sente il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, il sole è sorto, Jonh deve aver vinto...dovunque sia.  
Sansa non lo vede da tempo, chissà quanto, quando si sono salutati, nella sua stanza, l'oscurità era completa da 23 giorni secondo i calcoli di Samwell e la battaglia di Grande Inverno era finita da un battito di ciglia, il sangue dal volto di Jonh era appena stato pulito, la sua corazza gettata e rimpiazzata da una nuovissima che ancora odorava di cuoio nuovo e aveva le borchie lucenti.  
Lei aveva messo un abito nuovo ricavato da una pezza di lana rosa magenta che le aveva regalato Lady Tallhart togliendola dal corredo delle sue figlie. Si era lavata i capelli e aveva indossato l'unica collana che era sopravvissuta alle vicissitudini della sua vita, non le importava di essere frivola, voleva dare a Jonh il miglior ricordo di sè prima che partisse e Jonh era sembrato alquanto colpito.  
Erano rimasti in piedi in mezzo alla stanza come due bambini imbarazzati e lui le aveva tenuto le mani tutto il tempo.  
Che cosa ci si dice quando uno dei due va incontro alla fine del mondo?  
-Vorrei che avessimo più tempo ma dobbiamo seguirli adesso che sono deboli dopo la battaglia perduta.  
-Vorrei che potessi mandare qualcun'altro.  
-Sono un cavaliere del drago e il re di questo paese e non sarò mai un re che manda qualcun altro, anche se credo che Lyanna Mormont sarebbe assai più terrificante di me.- Sansa aveva trovato la forza di sorridere proprio mentre le lacrime cominciavano a cadere.  
-Ti amo perchè sei questo tipo di re, Aegon.  
-Jonh. Per te sarò sempre Jonh.  
-Jonh.  
-Ho poche cose pratiche e triviali da dire prima di partire, Lyanna resterà con te e capitanerà la guardia, ma tu sarai la castellana, vorrei che ti occupassi delle figlie della donna bruta che ha convinto il suo popolo a seguirmi ad Hardhome, lei è morta nell'aiutarmi e vorrei poter fare qualcosa per loro.  
-Falle condurre da me da Lyanna, saranno le mie dame di compagnia.  
-E prenditi cura anche delle figlie di Tormund, è stato il compagno migliore che potessi desiderare.  
-Farò tutto quello che potrò per loro.  
-E per te, fai anche tutto quello che puoi per te, per favore. Voglio trovarti qui quando tornerò, splendida come sempre.- Sansa aveva annuito e aveva pianto e Jonh l'aveva baciata e se ne era andato in groppa al suo drago, sorvolando il fumante campo di battaglia che i sopravvissuti cercavano di ripulire.  
Sul bordo di una delle trincee scavate da Jonh durante il suo periodo di re del nord il braccio di un non-morto cercava di aggrapparsi alla riva, Sansa era rabbrividita e il suo sguardo era saettato verso il pugnale che Jonh gli aveva donato prima della battaglia.  
Quando i nonmorti avevano cominciato a scalare le mura del castello Sansa aveva preso i bambini e si era chiusa nella torre più alta del castello...con quel pugnale: se gli estranei fossero entrati l'avrebbe usato su tutti loro, esattamente come l'avrebbe usato su di sè se avessero perso la battaglia contro Bolton.  
Ma l'esercito degli estranei non era mai entrato, i draghi avevano incenerito masse dei loro schiavi morti e la resistenza degli eserciti di Danerys e Jonh uniti era stato troppo per loro, alla fine si erano ritirati, sconfitti ma ancora vitali, Grande Inverno non aveva vinto, aveva resistito e anche se Jon sembrava considerarla una incredibile vittoria la guerra era ben lontana dall'essere finita.  
Battaglia di resistenza o vittoria che fosse Grande Inverno sarebbe certamente stata perduta se non fosse stato per Edd l'Addolorato che aveva cavalcato con un manipolo di Guardiani della Notte superstiti dalla barriera crollata a Grande Inverno per informare che l'armata della notte stava arrivando.  
I contadini erano corsi a ripararsi a Grande Inverno, l'intera Città del Lupo si era svuotata e le difese erano state organizzate, uomini donne e ragazzi poco più alti di un bastone da passeggio avevano brandito le armi che Jonh aveva forgiato per loro e si erano preparati a difendere il castello. Sansa aveva preso sotto la sua ala i bambini e dato loro piccoli lavoretti stupidi per distrarli.  
Spesso, durante la battaglia aveva pensato a Cersei, alla notte dell'assedio di Approdo del re, quando l'ubriaca regina dei Lannister le aveva detto che mostrarsi coraggiosa e difendere i deboli era quello che ci si aspettava da una regina e aveva chiamato le sue protette galline. Sansa guardava i piccoli in sua custodia e la sua daga e ripensava al volto terribile di Ilyan Pane che avrebbe potuto ucciderla quella notte e a tutte le volte che aveva rischiato di morire e a coloro che avevano creduto di averla in pugno e invece erano morti prima di lei: Ramsay, Cersei, Ditocorto, tutti morti e sepolti mentre lei era lì a insegnare alle bambine di Grande Inverno a cucire e ai piccoli a sgranare ceci e fagioli.  
Avevano creduto di possederla e poterla annientare e loro erano morti e lei era viva e allora pensava che forse anche queste creature del freddo e della morte sarebbero state sconfitte e lei sarebbe rimasta viva e forte, accanto a Jonh.  
Fu orribilmente difficile crederci quando l'armata dei morti era apparsa all'orizzonte e la notte era calata.  
Ma erano sopravvissuti e poi Jonh era partito, ancora in lacrime Sansa l'aveva guardato dalle finestre della torre alla testa del corteo. Ogni cavaliere reggeva una torcia per rischiarare il cammino e vedendoli allontanare Sansa aveva pensato che erano davvero i portatori dell'ultimo bagliore di luce nel mondo.  
E poi, 17 giorni dopo, Samwell aveva perso il conto delle ore e Sansa aveva pensato che non contava poi molto.  
Ogni quattro clessidre ai lavoratori era dato l'ordine di dormire e ogni tre venivano svegliati e così era. Nella sala grande erano serviti tre frugali pasti al giorno a cui lei partecipava con Lyanna Mormont alla sua destra e Samwell alla sinistra.  
Inizialmente mangiavano carne una volta ogni due giorni, conserve e rape e cavoli invernali coltivati nei giardini riscaldati del castello e Sansa passava tutta la seconda clessidra e cucire camice calde per i bambini e le donne incinta al lume di una candela di sego nella sua stanza, ma le candele erano dimezzate rapidamente e tenere accesi troppi fuochi nel castello era dispendioso  
-Non è possibile fare legna Lady Stark- aveva detto Lyanna Mormont- gli alberi sono così ghiacciati che le asce si sbeccano, abbiamo raccolto alcuni di quelli sfiancati dalla neve ma è davvero un lavoro terribile e sfianca gli uomini, ho mandato una piccola squadra di vecchi esperti e guardie a caricare nuova torba ma per raggiungerla dobbiamo spalare diversi piedi di neve, sarebbe dunque meglio risparmiare.  
E Sansa aveva annuito e aveva ordinato che i camini nelle camere da letto fossero accesi solo all'inizio della quarta clessidra, il resto del tempo il fuoco sarebbe arso solo nella sala grande, nella cucina e nella biblioteca.  
La biblioteca era dominio di Samwell, la sala grande di Lyanna e la cucina di Sansa, non che ci fosse molto da cucinare, lo stufato divenne rapidamente una zuppa brodosa e per quando Sansa dovette decidere che i pasti sarebbero diventati due invece di tre Samwell decise che potevano risparmiare un fuoco e si traferì in cucina con Sansa raccontando storie alle bambine che cucivano e aiutavano in cucina, sembrava l'unico a trovare ancora un po' di felicità in quell'oscurità perenne.  
Infine il fuoco della sala grande dovette essere ridotto al solo tempo dell'unico pasto e la cucina divenne l'unico luogo davvero abitato del castello.  
Quando anche la cotenna del maiale fu finita Lyanna uscì con dei cacciatori ma tutto quello che trovarono furono conigli rachitici e animali non meglio identificati, Sansa cercò di non pensare a cosa c'era nella zuppa quel giorno.  
Infine rimasero solo le rape dei giardini invernali e anche quelle crescevano così lentamente che a volte la zuppa era poco più che acqua colorata.  
I bambini e i vecchi cominciarono ad ammalarsi, Sansa e Samwell fecero del loro meglio ma infine alcuni vecchi contadini morirono e se tutti erano pronti a vedere i vecchi andarsene il giorno che la maggiore delle figlie di Tormund si ammalò su tutto il castello scese una nuova forma di sconforto.  
E lei fu solo la prima, due dei bambini del fabbro si ammalarono e uno solo sopravvisse e infine era toccato a Dula, la più giovane e bella delle figlie della donna bruta. Sansa l'aveva curata e le aveva dato da mangiare un po' dello zucchero che aveva portato con sè da Approdo del Re ma lei era morta comunque.  
Seppellendola Sansa aveva pensato di stare guardando la fine di tutti loro e poi mentre tornava alla torre chiedendosi con quali forze avrebbe salito le scale il sole era sorto.  
Eccolo lì. Pallido e incerto ma così luminoso. Sansa si ripara gli occhi mentre il suo cuore aumenta i battiti, l'attonito silenzio del castello si spezza in una moltitudine di grida esultanti e all'improvviso c'è gente che saltella e si prende sottobraccio nella neve, le madri prendono in braccio i figli e baciano le loro guance, due o tre di loro non hanno mai neanche visto il sole prima di allora, i vecchi ancora vivi abbracciano e baciano le mogli in maniera del tutto sconveniente e da qualche parte qualcuno comincia a suonare i tamburi e tutti gli strumenti musicali presenti nel castello e Sansa non ha neppure la forza di essere stupita che a Grande Inverno ci siano strumenti musicali, Lyanna la afferra per una danza e all'improvviso Lady Stark si sente ridere a squarciagola.  
Il sole non resta alto per molto tempo, tramonta al giro della prima clessidra ma questo non spenge l'allegria della gente del castello, senza che Sansa dica niente chiunque sia abbastanza in forze comincia a dissodare i pochi pezzetti di terra liberi dal ghiaccio e quella sera persino l'acqua colorata a cui è ridotta la zuppa ha un sapore delizioso.  
Allo scadere delle clessidre, quando il castello si sveglia tutti trattengono il fiato e quando la prima clessidra gira nell'oscurità Sansa sente gli occhi bruciarle per le lacrime ma poi eccolo, il bagliore dietro le nubi e il sole.  
In capo a sette giorni le stalattiti di ghiaccio che pendono dai tetti di Grande Inverno cominciano a gocciolare e dopo dieci la cuoca non ha bisogno di sciogliere la neve per fare l'acqua per dissetare il castello perchè i pozzi si sono finalmente sghiacciati, quando il sole resta alto per due clessidre intere sono passati 18 giorni dalla sua comparsa e fuori dal castello, nella neve e nel ghiaccio si vedono macchie di erba verde. Sansa manda una guardia e un contadino a sud in cerca di animali per far ripartire gli allevamenti e il resto delle guardie depongono le spade per aiutare nel dissodamento dei campi perchè i buoi sono tutti stati mangiati così come i cavalli e non c'è nessuno a tirare l'aratro.  
Tutto il castello attende il ritorno delle nuove coppie di animali col fiato sospeso, eccetto Sansa.  
Sansa passa ogni suo momento disponibile alla finestra della sua camera avvolta in scialli e coperte, sperando e pregando tutti gli dei di vedere Reahagal all'orizzonte, con Jon sulla sua schiena.  
Ma i giorni passano, i cavoli vengono seminati nel primo minuscolo pezzetto di terra dissodato e di Jon non c'è traccia. Nel tentativo di evitare la pazzia Sansa distrugge la più bella delle sue sottovesti per farne una camicia per lui ed è lì, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, in lacrime di fronte alla realizzazione che non c'è abbastanza stoffa nella sua sottoveste per farne una camicia per Jonh quando un corno risuona sulle mura, Sansa corre alla finestra e li vede, un gruppetto di cavalieri che scortano una sorta di carro coperto e poi eccolo, per l'aria pallida del risorto sole risuona il sibilo di un drago, ma è Drogon che fa scendere Dany e non Jonh sul balcone di Sansa  
-Lady Stark, mi scuso per l'intrusione.  
-Oddei! Oddei...lui è- Jonh è morto, nel carro coperto c'è il suo cadavere e Tyrion ha mandato avanti Danerys nel tentativo di darle la notizia con garbo, il labbro inferiore le trema con violenza e Sansa scoppia in un lacerante singhiozzo  
-Cosa?! No Lady Stark no! Jonh sta bene, è solo stato gravemente ferito a una spalla.  
-E' vivo?  
-Vivissimo e irritabile, la vita dell'ammalato non gli si addice.  
-E starà bene?  
-Benissimo, ma prima dovrà riposare.  
-Oh ma che importa e dov'è voglio vederlo, è nel carro coperto?  
-Sì e se ne vergogna dice che non s'è mai visto un re che torna a casa in un carro coperto come una donna.  
-Oh mio povero, povero Jonh!- e Sansa scoppia a ridere.  
-Posso...posso andare da lui?  
-Non c'è bisogno di nessun permesso, so qual è la promessa tra voi...  
-Davvero? I draghi...  
-Sì, i draghi di sposano tra loro e seguendo questa regola che cosa hanno generato? Figli folli avidi e sanguinari. Nei trecento anni di regno della progenie di Aegon un terzo sono stati di guerra. Il nostro mondo Sansa sarà migliore del precedente e cominceremo evitando di ripetere gli errori dei nostri padri perciò ora corri Lady Stark, vai a baciare il tuo fidanzato.  
Mentre corre lungo i gradini della torre Sansa si rende finalmente conto che quella cosa strana che sente in mezzo al petto, quella è la felicità.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è finita, la aggiornerò regolarmente.


End file.
